The Littlest Things
by Lina Prewett
Summary: Inspired by the Lily Allen song of the same name. A 7th year sits alone in front of the roaring fire, contemplating events that transpired only twenty-four hours previously.


A/N: This story was previously published on HPFF. It was written in 2007, and is my favourite of the many bad fanfics I wrote in high school.

I really hope you enjoy it, and please review or leave a comment on any or all of my stories!

* * *

Outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a fierce storm was raging. Night had long since fallen, but the rain falling horizontally across the black lake could still be seen by the light from the castles' flickering windows. Loud bumps and thumps were coming from the direction of the Whomping Willow as it was being battered by stray flying debris, and the few owls who tried vainly to brave the weather were being blown violently off course due to the howling wind.

Deep within the bowels of the castle, the sounds of the storm could barely be heard. In the deepest dungeon, the Slytherin Common Room, all was silent, save for the menacing crackling of the fire. There was only one occupant in the room, a small, but rather pretty 7th year, who was curled in the corner of a squashy emerald green couch. She had shoulder length black hair, which fell in small waves around her small yet angular face. Her doleful, deep brown eyes appeared to be staring solely at the fire, yet her thoughts were obviously elsewhere, as her eyes were strangely unfocused. She had been sitting in this very same spot exactly a night ago, chatting merrily to Millicent and Rosalinde, fellow 7th years, when a tall, young man had stepped into the Common Room.

_ He carelessly brushed his white-blonde hair out of his pale, pointed face, straightening his Head Boy badge importantly as he strode over to the couch and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned around hesitantly, but upon seeing who it was, she shrieked as she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. For a few brief moments, an unidentifiable expression crossed his face, and he grabbed her hand.  
"We need to talk."  
Slowly, she rose from her seat. He led her into a far corner where there was a single armchair, which she swiftly sunk into, attempting to pull Draco onto her lap. He twisted free with a playful smile. Instead, he knelt at her feet, looking deep into her eyes.  
"We need to end this."  
"Excuse me?"  
"We need to end this!"  
Tears sprang unbidden into her eyes, hot tears that flowed freely down her face as she jumped to her feet and shrieked, "WHAT!"  
"I'm sorry."  
At these words, she flew into a hysterical rage.  
"SORRY? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DUMP ME AND THEN IT'S OKAY TO SAY SORRY? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR ME! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH TOGETHER AND AFTER SEVEN YEARS, __**SEVEN YEARS **__, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAY 'IT'S OVER'! I THOUGHT – I THOUGHT YOU __**LOVED**__ ME!"_

_By now, all the students in the Common Room had stopped whatever they were doing and were staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at the pair. Draco was still kneeling at the foot of the chair, apparently too shocked to move except to open and close his mouth like a blonde haired goldfish. She was standing over Draco, eyes flashing dangerously and chest heaving.  
"WHY, DRACO? WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? I – I – I –" she stuttered, before breaking down completely, and bursting into tears again. Draco made a move to touch her hand, to comfort her, but she pulled sharply away.  
"Don't touch me!" she snarled, her features contorted with suppressed anger. Draco, mouth still open, stepped backwards and tripped, landing heavily on his rear. Several people stifled giggles, but no one took their eyes off the quarreling couple.  
"There's someone else, isn't there?" she whispered after a moments awkward silence. Draco said nothing, only continued to stare at the emerald green carpet as if he had never seen anything remotely as interesting as that before in his life.  
"There is, I can see it. Who is it?" she whispered, more menacing this time, and so softly that this time Draco had to strain just to catch it.  
"Who is it?" she repeated, a little louder, "Is it that filthy Mudblood?"  
The silence that followed was so intense that Draco thought his beating heart would be heard as loud as a drum throughout the Common Room, giving him away. He simply looked pleadingly up at her, willing her to stay quiet, then at the carpet once again.  
"IT __**IS**__!" she shrieked suddenly, "That disgusting Mudblood has been watching you all year, hasn't she? You watched her too! I could see the longing in her eyes, but you Draco? I thought you were above that!"  
"But…" Draco whispered softly. She stopped abruptly, staring down at him contemptuously.  
"… I love her!" he yelled. She fell back into the chair in shock, and it was her turn to gape as he turned sharply on his heel and stalked out of the Common Room. _

And so here she was, alone once again, staring at the roaring fire as Draco had stared at the carpet. She could not hold back the tears any longer, and they flowed mercilessly down her face, dripping down onto her black robes and staining them, if it was possible, darker than before. A sudden movement in the corner of her eye momentarily distracted her from the fire, and she turned to see Draco heading up the stairs to his dormitory.

"I thought you loved me, Draco."

"I did, Pansy."


End file.
